


Heat Wave

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Leashes, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Blake’s vagina is off limits, something that’s begrudgingly accepted in her relationship, due to her worries about the risks. But when her heat leaves her too desperate to control herself, she needs to find a proxy in the bedroom, another faunus who’s also in heat and who she can offer up as a present to her partner while she plays the voyeur until her own frustrations are over. Surely, that won’t be a recipe for disaster. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

As you pull your fingers slowly out of Blake's ass, your girlfriend lets out an excited little noise, her hips wiggling as the withdrawal of the lube-slick digits ignites her. It's a motion and a noise that makes you groan in turn, closing your eyes and savouring the aching arousal that she burns with. It's infectious, and the way she wiggles her hips once your hand is all the way gone from her ass certainly keeps your gaze trained in fascination on it.

"I'm ready," she moans, looking over her shoulder at you with her gaze lit up with bliss. Her hands run down along her sides, caressing the curve of her waist inward and then outward along her hips, to come to her ass cheeks, which she digs her fingers into and moans. "Come on, fuck the Bellabooty."

You almost feel frustratingly ungrateful about the circumstances you've found yourself in. Your girlfriend's ass is amazing. It really, really is. You'd say the best ass in Beacon by far, and that an assessment you made before you two ended up dating. Before you even ended up with feelings for her, even. It's just an objective fact that her ass is a piece of art. The interplay of the softness over the top of it mixed with the firmness beneath it from the incredible shape she keeps in as a huntress gives it the perfect combination of firmness, give, and shape. She has something you can't ever keep your eyes off of, and the fact that you are the only one in the school who's allowed to fuck it really speaks to how lucky you are. And as she waves it in your face and almost begs you to do it, holding it high on the air as she kneels down, keeping her upper body low to draw the emphasis better to her behind, it's a luck you very much accept.

But fuck do you want more. Right beneath that perfect ass is a prime, pink, pristine pussy that you've never fucked before. Not really. Your tongue and your fingers see regular use on her pink folds, but you only ever put your dick inside of her once, and it was an experiment involving condoms that went so poorly that neither of you even got off before agreeing that it just wasn't working out for either of you. It's a forbidden fruit that calls out to you, something you can't ever have, it seems. Not in the way you want it. And it's not that you're 'bored' of fucking her ass or anything. It's amazing. It's just that anal sex has become the 'main course' of your sex life; everything with mouths or hands is just foreplay to lead up to you fucking her ass. And sure, it's the best ass in Beacon, but you also love pizza, but you don't eat it every day of your life.

Blake's biggest concern is the threat of you knocking her up, it seems. She talks up and down about how much more at risk faunuses are for accidental pregnancy than humans are, especially when they enter their heat. Which she is very clearly in, given the way that she pushes her ass into your face. Anal is the compromise that keeps this all going somehow, and it's fine, it really is; her ass is amazing and fucking it certainly isn't disappointing. But the grass is always greener on the other side. You suspect that's the bigger reason for her referring to her ass as the "Bellabooty" than any fact that her partner Yang is rubbing off on her. That she's taken the pun name several of your classmates lewdly refer to your girlfriend's ass with to remind you what a prize it is. And oh fuck is it ever, but there's still a feeling of frustration that comes from seeing her pussy right there and not being able to take the risk. Even if she is so deep in her heat that you're pretty much guaranteed to knock her up right there; you're admittedly not exactly in the clearest of mind frames.

Your cock is already lubed up and ready to go, and as your faunus girlfriend pushes back and whines for you, her ass is still infinitely better than nothing at all. "Come on, fuck it already," she whines, licking her lips as she keeps her gaze over her shoulder, eyes pleading for what you're on the verge of giving her. Your fingers have her ass loosened up and lubricated, ready for what you're about to inflict upon the Bellabooty, and you shift behind her, kneeling in place as your hands push her hands away, replacing them with your own, grabbing and fondling at her amazing behind.

"Get ready," you say, giving a nice, noisy slap to the soft cheeks, watching the bounce that ripples through them before you pull the cheeks apart and guide the head of your cock up to her rear entrance. You're too impatient to do anything other than make sure you're all lined up before you push forward and claim Blake's amazing ass. Once her snug inner walls tighten around your cock as it forces them open more, and you sink into the warmth of her behind, suddenly you're not nearly as concerned anymore about the frustrations over your sex life, too busy savouring the sight of your cock sinking slowly into her world class behind.

Blake lets out the cutest little mixture between a purr and a moan when she feels your cock sink into her. It was a surprise the first time your cat faunus girlfriend outright purred in pleasure, but now you're not only used to it, you find it the most adorable thing, and it drives you to happily fuck her hard as your hips wind back and you thrust into her a little quicker this time, sinking more cock into her tight back door. All the encouragement you need is right on her lips as you grab hold of her hips and push in a bit further, a little faster. It's hard not to want to get a little bit carried away as her body seems to be almost pleading you to push deeper into her, to start fucking her tight back door as hard as you can, until it's not quite so loose anymore.

"Harder," she whines. "I needy your cock so bad right now, please don't stop." She pushes back against you and sinks her head down against the mattress as she feels the pleasure building hotter by the second and her frustrations seem to only be growing harder. She's in heat, and even if you're not a faunus you can practically smell the arousal dripping off of her, the frustrated need that she can't control. It's obvious in every frantic motion she makes; she's trying to quell her sexual frustrations, but anal isn't what she needs, and you'd say something about it, but you don't want to be the forceful, annoying asshole who starts giving their girlfriend shit because she won't take stupid risks with you.

So instead you shove her down, pin her against the bed and begin to fuck your prone girlfriend in the lust of her heat, grabbing her wrists and holding them against the bed. "You want it harder?" you groan, as the "Bellabooty" trembles from the force of your hips slamming down against it. You've barely even started fucking her, and already her desperation is so tightly wound up that you're shoving her down onto the bed and going all out with her. It's a testament to how dire the situation is, but also how infectious the need that rules her is. Blake is so frustrated that she's dragging you down with her, and the worst part of all is that this is only the first day of her heat.

But the dominance you feel as you go all out on her is at least enough to get your blood pumping, as you slam downward and fuck her incredible ass as hard and mercilessly as you can, making her whine and twist against the mattress she's getting pounded right into. She's utterly at your mercy, and with the warmth and heat of her ass so tight around your cock there's nothing to feel but absolute bliss. It doesn't matter how quickly things have gotten away from you, because the way she's reacting tells you so eagerly that this is exactly what she wants in the midst of her frustrated heat, the mating cycle that has her body and her mind in a twist. She needs to be dominated, needs to be pinned down and fucked as she submits in mewling delight to your dick if only to momentarily quell the absolute madness threatening to consume her.

"I love your cock!" she cries out, submitting utterly to you and the rough fucking she receives, as you plunder the famed Bellabooty for all that you can muster. The desperation burning across her is more than you know what to do with, but as long as the tightness of her ass clenches your cock desperately, you're more than happy to try, keeping up the intense pace of your mad fucking, treating Blake to far, far more than she's able to handle, but it's in that insanity that she seems to find the very core of her sexual needs being sated. 

It's in the crazed midst of fucking her ass that you're no longer concerned with the fact her pussy is off limits or all the frustrations that come with it, as you savour the warmth and firm grasp she has on you for all the pleasure it can bring, the fact that a beautiful girl is pinned beneath you and screaming about how much she adores your cock is something you can't dare complain about. It's too good to, and you feel in control as a result, feeding into everything decadent and twisted that drives you harder and hotter in fucking Blake hard enough to pound not only her, but her biological urges into submission.

With the way her body is heaving beneath yours and the bed creaks madly, it certainly feels more possible than it by all rights should, as she's turned into a needy, moaning wreck who has been lubed up and prepared by fingers that only built up her appetite for the main course, and she can hardly handle how hungry she is. As far as her heat goes there's some pretty damn good elements to it all, mainly the fact that you end up with a girlfriend so horny and desperate that she's constantly rubbing up against you and ready to fuck. Almost too ready to fuck. Constantly. "Own me," she whines, showing off just how needy she is. "You're mine. My mate. And I want you to prove it, and dominate me so hard I can't think! I want you to fuck me all day, and all tomorrow when I walk, they'll know who owns the Bellabooty."

There are times where a horny, aching cat girl rubbing against you and trying to get her perfect ass rubbing up against your lap was almost a problem in the same way that having too much money is a problem, but for right now you just savour all of it as hard as you can, groaning as you keep up the relentless pleasure continues to wear both of you down. It's so intense that you lose track of yourself almost as much as the needy faunus writhing in a biologically-spurred fuck frenzy beneath you, and you're so far removed from anything you want to complain about that it feels almost more than you deserve. It's hard to argue with the continued whines she's letting out, though

"Nngh, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" she cries out, drawing out the final syllable as she crashes headfirst into an orgasm so suddenly it startles you when she twists and claws at the bed and pushes up against you almost hard enough to push you off of her, but you redouble your efforts as you slam down into her again, going balls deep into her ass for one final thrust as her inner walls tighten so hard down around your cock that you lose yourself immediately, groaning and bucking and giving her everything she wants as you cum right in her ass, making her mewl and twist hotter as she feels all that hot semen pumping into her, surely not quite the creampie her body wants, but the only one you're allowed to give her.

For a moment, Blake's calm, Blake's serene. That's how it is with her heat; she feels a moment of relief and calm in the midst of her afterglow. It's a moment of clarity, and she takes it to gently purr, "I love you," as she turns her head back toward you, and your lips are already right there waiting for hers, pressing down into a soft, adoring kiss as you savour the feeling of her against your body.

But it doesn't last very long before Blake is whipped up again by something. Something powerful and dark and depraved within her that has her pushing you off and pouncing onto your lap, her eyes wide and almost bugged out as for a moment, all reason lapses in the wake of her clarity, a hard crash back into her heat and the craze of it all. You don't even really know what's happening until you're on your back and she's positioned over you, her hand on the base of your cock and your tip so close to her needy twat that it's dripping her sticky nectar right down onto it. Your breath races, and for a moment all delight surges as you lock eyes with her, wondering if she's going to actually do it.

But she pulls away, groaning as she shakes her head furiously. "N-no," she says, slamming her hands down onto the bed. "I want to, but it--no!" She doesn't even offer up much of anything past that as in a flash, she's grabbing her pants and hurrying to button up her top, get herself quasi dressed as she stumbles to your door. "I'm sorry, I think I need to be a lone right now. I can't trust myself. I'll think of something, I promise, and I'll come back tonight. I just can't be here right now." She moves so quickly that you don't even manage to get a word in over her panicked, frustrated words before she's out the door, and you're stuck lying there with a hard-on and the kind of frenzy only a desperate faunus in heat begging you to own her ass can give you.

At least the lube bottle is already out?


	2. Breeding Neon

Once the dust settles in Blake's absence you're not as upset as you are confused. You know you two didn't have a fight; it was more like a panic attack seized her and dragged her out of the room before anything could happen, before you could really get anything done. It's weird and frustrating but you trust she'll come back by the end of the night as promised even if you have no idea why she left. Maybe she's taking a hundred cold showers right now?

But Blake does come back, at least, although not even remotely how you expected her to. "I found a solution," she says, and as she walks into your bedroom, she's holding onto a leash. Trailing behind said leash is Neon Katt, one of the Atlas Academy students crawling around beacon, and already you are so completely thrown for a loop by what's happening that you're left halfway staring slack-jawed in surprise.

"Blake?" you ask, looking back and forth between the two cat faunuses. Neon takes a position up right beside your girlfriend, smiling as she fitfully wriggles about. She had that collar on last time you saw her incidentally, but the leash is a new addition. "I don't--what's going on here?"

"I want to get fucked," Neon whines, gripping her skirt tightly as she looks as you, desperate and leaning closer toward the bed, panting heavily. She reminds you of Blake in her heat, and... Oh no. You put it together at that moment, and it makes your cheeks light up a bit.

Blake walks closer to the bed. "I wanted to get you a gift. I don't want to be bred, but Neon is in heat so bad that she wants someone to actually breed her, and as an apology for not being able to have me like you want me, I got you a cute little sex pet with a nice collar instead. She's your slutty kitty, and you can cum inside of her as much as you want."

"Please breed me master!" she whines, scrambling onto the bed and pushing against you. "I want it so badly!" It can't help that you're covered in Blake's pheromones either, already smelling of sex. Indeed, she's sniffing you all over and it seems like this isn't a joke in the least. It's insane to think, but as her hands paw at your crotch and she whines, "Fuck me and cum in me I don't care anymore! I can't take this heat, I want you to breed me," it's hard to really argue against that sort of thing.

"Go on," Blake says happily, a great weight seemingly off of her chest now. "You can touch her. It's okay, I don't mind; I brought a fucktoy for you, so don't worry about being faithful." Blake climbs onto the bed to meet you, slipping the leash into your hand and settling down onto the bed. "Although I get to watch."

This is kind of ridiculous, but it's also a solution. A weird one that sees your fingers tightening around a leash and your girlfriend telling you she gets to watch you fuck the toy she's brought you--and even referring to Neon as a 'fucktoy' without a shred of shame--but one that may be able to help ease the tensions at long fucking last. It's enough to make you abandon a certain level of base decency, your voice eagerly rising to the occasion. "Neon, how badly do you want my cock?"

"So badly!" she mewls, kissing your thighs through your pants. "Please don't leave me like this. I need you to fuck me." She looks up at you, so desperate and needy, almost pathetic in how she aches for you, and it's the sweetest feeling you've ever known. You don't hold back as you thread your fingers through her hair and guide her head, make her kiss the swelling outline of your cock growing against your pants as you test just how submissive she is, and given the way she so eagerly kisses the bulge, even licks it and whines for you, you seem to be in enough control that you really can get away with anything.

"Then show me that you deserve it," you say. "Get my pants off and start showing me some love." You can feel Blake's gaze on you as you do, sending a burning shiver up your spine as you lean forward. It's quite the insane feeling to be soaking in, the sensation of intoxicated bliss that is knowing you have complete control over someone, that you really can get away with anything. But it feels good. Damn good. And you've gone too long on anal sex alone to even begin caring about whether or not it's right anymore. "Blake brought you as my pet because she loves me, and she wants me to feel good. But what about you, Neon?"

"All I want to do is love you!" she cries out, pulling your pants off feverishly, unable to control herself amid the bubbling frustrations washing over her. She gets hold of your cock, fingers wrapping around it as she leans forward, nuzzling up against it with her cheek and just savouring it. Your warmth, your scent, the fact that the desperate and in deep, mad heat faunus is about to get what she needs. "And to make you feel good. I promise, I'll be such a good pet. A good, slutty breeding kitty who loves her master's cock." She's so desperate and brazen, and it's absolutely amazing to see her like this, to see her burning up with need. She licks all over your shaft, eyes beaming up eagerly at you, as you're able to lean back and just savour having your cock worshiped.

Neon starts with lots of licks, eager and firm drags of her tongue along your shaft. Her tail waves back and forth excitedly as she lies on her stomach, grasping the base of your shaft and your thigh as she settles her head down into your lap to begin earning her cum. She moves with an eagerness that's almost a little startling for how fervid she is, her licks quickly spiraling out of control with each stroke of her tongue, each eager caress of your dick. She kisses you all over, praising your cock by covering it in a nice, thick coating of saliva, all while her moans rumble through it, radiating with brilliant and adoring bliss through you.

"Look at her go," Blake purred, leaning against your back, pushing her breasts up against you. "I thought I was bad in my heat but she looks like all she can think about is cock." A peck on your cheek makes you shiver, a reminder that your girlfriend has bought you a slutty kitty to play with and that she is completely okay with everything you do to her. It's a strange feeling to have, but a powerful one, one that throbs through you as your cock trickles some pre-cum onto Neon's cheek, and the eager faunus purrs and nuzzles up against it with a smile. "I brought you something special, didn't I?"

"You really did," you groan, head rolling back as you press against your girlfriend, relishing in the warmth you feel from behind, the familiar affection of the girl you love, while in front of you a new girl, one ready to pledge herself to your cock, takes you into her mouth and starts slurping your dick down. She's so eager, so hungry, and she moves like Blake never has, with pure, molten abandon and a desperation that you don't want to shirk away from for a second. She's too needy to deny, too desperate and tightly wound for any reason to pole through; this is all-out, shameless indulgence to the highest degree imaginable and you can't help but crave more. 

"So you like it?" Blake leans tighter against you, and she doesn't really do a good job hiding her arousal beneath a veneer of mild domination, like she's trying to play your number two, the mistress happily facilitating her lover's domination of the toy she's brought you. Blake's in heat too and the smell of sex wafting up is making her wriggle a bit against your back, and she's quick to try and push it down by reaching around to grab Neon's head, seizing her pigtails and slamming her down onto your cock.

Neon happily chokes on your shaft as it slams down her throat, her body shuddering as she feels Blake dragging her off to the next level. It's a level she welcomes though, eyes pleading up at the two of you as Blake rocks her head up and down along your cock to the tune of a rough and steady facefucking. It's amazing to feel, not only for the heat wrapped around your cock as the spasming throat is forced to accept you, but also all the fury and worked up tensions burning up from within Blake. She seems so wound up behind you, and you know it's not only her arousal that's doing this. Blake is bubbling up with all manner of barely contained tensions and frustrations, a lust that's eating away at her from within, and all you can do to roll with it is embrace the special, twisted kind of madness and let her use Neon as a proxy to have her frustrations fucked out on someone else.

Blake slips out from behind your back, straddling Neon's back as she seizes her hair tighter and fucks her face on your cock, all while both feline faunuses stare at you, both smoldering with such frustrated need that you feel like the luckiest person alive. "Fuck," you moan. "Your throat is so nice, Neon. Like it was built to worship my cock. You're such a good kitty, and if you keep going I promise I'm going to breed you as much as you want." It draws happy, excited squeals amid the steady, sloppy gagging noises she makes. "And Blake... Fuck, you can have anything you want after doing this for me."

"I just wanted to make you happy," she says, brushing it off and shaking her head. "You can pay me back by breeding my slutty little treat until her eyes roll back." She bites her lip, closing her eyes as her mind drifts off, and it's clear she's getting lost in arousal again, thinking too fondly about all of this. You have half a mind to ask Blake if she really wants to stay in here through all of this, if she can trust herself with it, but seeing Blake wind herself up so hard is far too delightful a sight for you to find the words; you just brush it all off to the side.

"Then get me a cup," you groan, grabbing Neon's head and pulling her back. The faunus whines and stares up at you in confusion as drool trickles from her chin. "I don't want to cum down her throat, I want to make her drink it."

"So dirty," Blake moans, slipping off of Neon and grabbing an empty glass by the bedside table that had some water in it last night. She brings it to the tip of your cock and tilts it forward before grabbing your meaty shaft. "Here, let me help you," she says, barely holding back a moan as she begins to jerk you off while Neon is stuck watching.

With her tongue hanging out, Neon is absolutely being tormented by this. "But it was my treat to earn," she whines, but doesn't fight against it. "Not that it matters, I--I promise that I will drink every drop of your hot, potent cum down, and show you how much I want it." She can hardly contain herself as she rises from her place on her stomach and begins to tug off her clothes eagerly while she waits, exposing her taut, lean body and her perky tits as she stares at your cock with single-minded fixation.

Between Neon's words and Blake's overly pushy handjob--the fastest and most fervid she's ever given you--it's only a matter of seconds before you're cumming hard. "Fuck," you groan, hips bucking a bit off the bed as your cock erupts, and shots of thick, creamy spunk pump into the small cup. With how much your cock has been lavished, there's a good lot of it too, and Blake pulls it happily away, stopping for a moment so tense it seems like she almost wants to drink it itself, before she grabs hold of Neon's hair and pulls her head back.

"Open up, slut kitty," Blake says, her voice a bit shaky as she tips the cup over, and you watch through the clear glass as your thick cum oozes down along the side and begins to drip into the mouth of the wriggling, colourful kitty. Neon keeps her mouth wide open, whining happily as she accepts your load down into her mouth, the cup adding something so vulgar about it. A clean shot down her throat would have been completely non-visual, while cumming on her face would have had some impact, but to see her drinking your spunk out of a glass is something else, and it's hard not to keep stroking your cock as you watch Blake feed her your load.

Once every drop is gone--with Blake even scooping out the last of it with her fingers--Neon tilts her head back down again, showing you an open mouth full of cum before she swallows it down, smiling wide as she lets out a relieved and delighted, "Nya," and leans forward. "Nngh, did I prove my love enough, master? Will you please breed my hot pussy now, before I lose my mind?" She already seems a little bit shaky in terms of how much she has control of her mind, and you wonder if an orgasm from an all-out fucking will just break her entirely, but you don't really care much about that anymore.

Blake licks her fingers clean guiltily off to the side, thinking you don't notice, but you can catch it out the corner of your eye, and knowing how hard she's barely holding it together too makes your dick ache. There's so much happening here all at once, and it makes you snap as you grab hold of Neon, already undressed, and shove her down onto all fours. Your hand bears down on her ass and you bring your dick right up to her entrance, which almost radiates heat. You want to tell her to beg, want to tell her to scream a million promises and pledges before you actually slam into her, but you can't do it. It's too much to ask of you to wait any longer for the sweet treat that has for too long eluded you, the thrill of finally, at long fucking last, just taking a hot, tight pussy and fucking it raw. Blake has brought you the perfect treat and you can't keep from indulging.

You slam forward, and in one fell stroke your entire cock sinks into the plush, velvet slickness of Neon's amazing cunt, which stretches out to accommodate your cock as she mewls in absolute bliss, her head hanging low and her fingers digging into the bedding. Her tail waves excitedly, and your hand reaches for her leash, using it to tug on her head again, pulling it back as you draw out and slam into her again. "Moan for me," you groan. You've needed this. Maybe almost more than Neon does, and you can't hold back now as you relish in every sweet indulge you can.

"Your cock is so big!" she cries out, happily pushing her perky ass back against your lap as sheer bliss washes through her. She has what she wants now and she can't make it more obvious how hard she has ached for this. 'And I already tasted your big, strong cum. You're going to fill me with kitties and I want it so bad. Mate me please, I'll be your kitty breeding slut for life if you just fuck me right now!" She's losing control, her heat washing over her with an intensity that is definitely far past anything you've ever seen from Blake before.

Speaking of Blake, your girlfriend is quick to slip back up to your side and grab you into a kiss. "Fuck her senseless. Pump her full of cum and drain your balls. I want you see it. I want to see the cum leaking out of her twat and..." She trails off into another moan, her breath growing heavier as she clings to you. Her hands start at her clothes, undressing her taut, curvy body as she presses up tighter against you. "Show me how hard you can fuck her."

It doesn't matter to you if this is too much for Blake to watch. It can't matter. Nothing matters anymore, as you pound Neon harder, thrusting into the slick heat of her pussy. It is so much softer and wetter than her ass, her inner walls tightly clenched down around your cock as you force her open, as you slam into her. A nice, hard rutting is something you hadn't realized how badly you needed to give someone until Neon is on all fours in your bed and screaming for it, but you're relentless now in how hard you fuck her. So much unleashed frustration is laid onto the poor faunus as you tug on her leash with one hand and squeeze her perky rear with the other. Blake brings her hand down in dominant slaps across her behind and tugs on her hair too, just to help the message set in.

"I want to stay here and be your fuck doll in heat forever!" she pants, tongue hanging out as she shoves back against your thrusts. No matter how fast you fuck her, she matches your pace, slamming needily back against you and building up the friction hotter and faster still. "I've never been fucked by such a big, hot cock before and I want to get pounded by it every night!" Neon is gone now, that much is clear, but still you proceed, thrusting madly away at her from behind. It's a powerful feeling, intoxicating beyond all belief, and as Blake pushes her breasts against your side and kisses your neck up and down it's all the more potent still.

"You're not jealous?" you ask Blake, pecking her on the cheek as she nuzzles into your neck. You can feel the back of her hand grinding against your outer thigh, and it's obvious that she's starting to finger herself to what's happening, but her arousal isn't in question. The primed and in heat faunus grinding against you is still your girlfriend, still the one you love, and even in the midst of pure debauchery you want to make sure she's not having second thoughts about what she's given you.

"No. This is hot just to watch." It doesn't sound convincing. There's something missing in her voice, something not quite falling right in the sounds she makes and the space between them. She's lying, and not doing a very good job of it either, but you don't press the matter, don't push the issue as you cling to her and continue to savour the madness of just riding this wave out to its course. "And I want you to be happy. I knew what kind of gift I was giving you when I put a leash on a faunus in heat and told her that my favorite person in the world was going to turn her into a fucktoy, and I meant it." She kisses you firmly, and even though her voice is heating up, this part all sounds real, sounds sincere. She means what she says about you and how much she loves you. It makes you happily return the kiss.

Through it all, Neon remains there, whining and mewling as you fuck her into the mess she's craving to be. She starts outright meowing as you take her, head rolling back even without the leash tugging on her, and you wonder how far she has to have fallen to be this gone. Not that you care, your hips quickening up still to the rousing chorus of, "Ahhhh! Fuck me fuck me breed me come on please master fill my hot pussy with all your thick cum and make me burst with kitties!"

With words like that screamed out into the air of your bedroom you have no hope of resisting. With a heavy grunt you slam forward one last time and give in at long last. You cum inside of the slick, desperate pussy, and it's everything you could have ever hoped for. Your cum sets her off, with a surprised and satisfied, "Nya!" and her inner walls clamp down tight around your cock, starting to milk it of its load hungrily as you squeeze her ass and tug on her leash harder. She screams and loses herself, bucking happily back and forth as she feels the searing bliss wash over her at long last. It consumes her entirely and you can hardly believe the treat your ears receive as the mewling, fuck-drunk cat in heat makes the sweetest noises you've ever heard.

But you haven't had enough yet. You let go of the leash and pull out, rolling Neon onto her back and slamming into her again. "Let's keep going then. I want to make sure I actually breed you," you snarl, and begin to fuck the mewling, exhausted girl raw once again. In truth it has little to do with trying to make sure you knock her up; you just need to feel that again. Blake had, admittedly rightfully, denied you the pleasure of creampieing her all this time, but the sensations that course through you like fire demand more, surging with an intense, halfway drunk need that you can't let go of, and you begin to eagerly plough your new pet all over again, looking to feel it once more.

Blake pulls back from you quickly as you cum, like she doesn't want to be tempted, and as Neon is laid onto her back and her legs go up on the air, the black haired girl goes for one of her perky tits. "You're my toy too," she says, and gets one of the nipples into her mouth, sucking eagerly on it as the hand not starting to play with her tits continues to work at her dripping twat desperately. As she does so, her round butt is high up in the air, and you can't resist giving a few playful slaps to the Bellabooty as you relish in everything happening around you, for as insane as it is.

"Oh yes, please, suck on my tits all you want Blake. I can't wait until they're full and swollen with milk, and I'm a pregnant, happy kitty!" She mewls again, and even after cumming you can't bring yourself to care about how gone she is and don't stop fucking her hard and fast, pounding mercilessly at her slick twat. Your cum oozes out of the parted labia wrapped around your cock, and it makes it even slicker to fuck her, your hips bucking faster as you sent the trembling through her body, the raw sensation that leaves her overwhelmed as she stares happily up at you, unable to tear her eyes away. Neon looks so happy, fucked into a state of pure euphoria.

Blake's hips won't stop wiggling as you pound Neon, and she seems to be staring more and more at you as her fingers worked harder and faster at her pussy. Nothing can slow the three of you down now, but as Neon reaches closer and closer to her peak it seems that Blake is only getting worse and worse, your hand unable to keep from toying with her ass as the mewling kitty and her desperate, slick cunt, for as amazing as Neon is, starts to struggle holding your focus. Your eyes shift to the distraction of your girlfriend's own radiant, heated pussy, and how much she must be aching right now. It feels a little wrong, but then, you're balls deep into a woman who isn't your girlfriend, and you are making a legitimate effort to breed her.

It all comes to a head with another powerful orgasm, another intense release as you bury yourself into Neon once more. "I'm cumming!" you groan and press down into her tightly, leaning forward and giving your all to the intense thrill of release once more. Every throb of your cock sends another spurt of potent, virile cum flooding into her needy and primed twat, filling her womb and helping to ensure you're going to face some consequences you're too high on sex to care about at the moment.

"Nya!" Neon whines again as your cum once more sets her off. In her desperate heat she can't control herself, bucking and twisting, her eyes rolling back as pure, searing bliss washes through her. With her tongue hanging out she looks like you've fucked her utterly senseless, and she goes limp on the bed, save for a few weak twitches as she purrs. "I think I need a break now. Your big cock is so good, but it took so much out of me..."

"That's okay," you say, and before you can ask Blake what she wants to do, the raven haired beauty is climbing on top of Neon.

"Then fuck me!" she groaned, her ass up high. "Neon's pussy might be good, but can it compare to the Bellabooty?" She's never stuck her ass in the air with so much intensity and need before, but the pressing desperation is clear across everything she does. She needs this, too horny to bear anymore, but still clearly clinging to the idea that she can get away with anal only. "And after bringing you Neon doesn't my perfect ass deserve a big, hard pounding with that fat, throbbing cock, dripping with all that yummy cum and..." She trails off into another whine, her fingers tensing against the bedding, so tight you can almost see the bone as she pulls herself back mentally.

Your hands snap right onto Blake's ass in half a second as you pull yourself up a bit and guide your slick cock right up to her backdoor. More than ever the frustrations of not being able to fuck her pussy burn up, as you feel what you've been missing out on and the amazing feeling of a pussy, of creampieing one, and of the way they feel when an orgasm milks your cock, are all feelings you crave. But you acquiesce, and bury your cock right into her perfect ass and start to fuck it like any other day. "I do have so much to thank you for," you admit as you start to fuck a whining, mewling Blake top the exhausted faunus you've just seeded.

"And I'm already feeling all of that gratitude," Blake purrs, bucking back against you impatiently. "You fucked Neon so hard, and she looks so happy." Leaning in to kiss her, Neon reciprocates with a lazy makeout session as you continue to pound Blake from behind, her amazing ass bouncing from the force of your thrusts as she shivers and squirms like never before. It seems you're not the only person too tightly wound by everything you're all doing. The intense swell of elation is doing probably even worse to Blake as she whines louder than ever before, the heavy smell of sex clearly doing things to her heat that is absolutely driving her mad.

Back and forth you heave, pounding into her amazing ass, your fingers refusing to stop squeezing and swatting down against her cheeks. Three orgasms deep and you're still pounding away, fucking Blake's ass like you're fresh and haven't fucked all day. It's a level of energy and excitement you've never felt before but you're too elated to care about questioning it, slamming forward and making her body shiver, her tits heaving over Neon as you take her. Realizing you have the fucked and creampied pet down beneath her is the kind of agonizing motivation you don't know how to handle as you keep thrusting forward, doing your best to keep it all together as you take it to Blake harder and faster still.

"Ah, fuck me!" she cries out. "I'm so horny right now and this is just what I needed, please don't stop!" She's winding up hotter, becoming the same kind of mewling mess that Neon was, and it's the best feeling in the world to know that Blake is so completely gone right now. You can't slow down, can't stop savouring every hot, throbbing second of the way you take her. It's a pleasure too potent to resist and the only thing that could make it better was if you shoved her face down into Neon's twat and had her eat the creampie out before you topped her up with another big load.

Well, no, that's not true. There is one thing that could make this better, and the closer you get to orgasm, the more Blake cries out for you to fuck her raw, the more tempting it is. All it would take is one push back and a slightly lower aim and you could creampie Blake too; it's what she wants, isn't it. She's clearly worked up, jealous of the fun Neon had, and fucking her ass won't give her the satisfaction she craves. Not to mention the fact that you want to find out if those adorable whines of, "Nya," that Neon makes each time you creampie her are something she'll do too.

So you pound forward, mercilessly building up pace faster and harder, her ass shaking against the force of your thrusts as you pound the Bellabooty hard, and the plan takes root in your head, twisted and a little bit wrong but it's too late to stop now and it feels too good to resist the urges coursing through your veins, so hot and powerful that you can't shake them.

"You look so cum hungry," Neon whines, kissing Blake all over. "Poor baby. Don't you know how much happier you'd be if master came in you? Your body wants his cum so bad." She reaches a hand down between Blake's legs and rubs her clit as she stares up at her.

"It's not..." Blake can't finish her sentence, can't get out the point that she clearly doesn't want to make, and it's making it all easier. Her defenses are breaking down, her resistance melting away and nothing is left but the verge of surrender, and you're all too happy to make sure she comes crashing down hard as she whines, "I don't need advice from a slutty toy like you!"

That's when you do it. Your cock is ready. You pull back all the way out of the Bellabooty, make Blake whine as she feels absolutely hollow, and then you seize the most precious prize you could have ever imagined. You slam right into her virgin cunt with a single harsh slam forward, and Blake screams as the surprise catches her. She wasn't expecting that, but what you hear isn't, "No," or, "Stop that," or even, "Don't knock me up I can't take that risk!"

It's a ragged, high pitched, completely blissed out, "Nya!"

Blake actually cums first, and you get to feel her stretched out pussy clamp down hard and desperate around your cock, beginning to milk your shaft for all the cum it can get. Blake is left whining and bucking as her orgasm tears through her, and when you cum pumps into her she lets out the cute little feline noise again as her head rolls back and the thick, creamy spunk pumps deep into her pussy. She's in heat, and there is nothing that can soothe it more than this, and something seems to be bending in her as she gives in to it, as she realizes what she's been denying herself the whole time. She moans louder as it all bears down upon her and you pull back in delight to watch her go limp atop Neon.

The two creampied kitties lie there, pussies pressed together as your seed trickles out of each of them. You got away with it. You just creampied Blake Belladonna and all you got out are the happiest noises you've ever heard her make before. It's an insane success to credit yourself for, but how can you not?"

Blake turns her head slowly back to look at you, eyes wide, jaw trembling, and she lets out the words you've never thought you would hear her say.

"Fuck my pussy again," she whined. "Breed me nice and full. I want you to make sure that I"m knocked up with all your kitties!"

"No!" Neon whined, squirming beneath Blake. "I want master's yummy cum up my pussy again next!"

You lick your lips as you push forward again. A sight and sound like that is the kind of thing that could keep your cock hard for eternity. "There's enough time for me to fuck both of you," you say as you slide your cock between their speak, leaking pussies and grind between their puffy slits, cock head grazing against their clits in the process. "And I promise that I'll knock both of you up." You have more to say but the excited screams that follow overwhelm your chance to speak, and it's the happiest you've ever been to be interrupted as the only question lingers; who do you fuck next?


	3. Kali's Visit

Stepping out of Neon's room, you feel like you're almost glowing after another incredible and very thorough session with your girlfriend and the 'pet' that you now have on lock. Their heat has finally subsided after a few days of being very thoroughly fucked and creampied, and now you're fairly certain that both of them are about to end up very pregnant, but you don't even mind that too much. How can you with a pair of faunuses still deeply devoted to your cock and your pleasure? It's probably the best week of your life, spending most of your free time balls deep in one of two gorgeous cats who can't keep their hands off of you.

You leave Blake behind, as she insists you go get a head start on setting up your room for when she gets back; Neon has to go off to bed early due to some team exercises she's got, and Blake is going to groom with her a little first. And while watching your two girls licking each other is usually peak sexiness as far as you're concerned, their very feline 'grooming' is much less attractive once they finish eating the cum out of each other and cleaning up the mess you've made of them, so once Blake's breasts were licked clean you took your leave, heading back to your room with the expectation Blake will follow shortly.

A dark walk back through the space between buildings at Beacon is pretty relaxing, all things considered. You get a chance to enjoy the quiet and the dark, chill silence of night. At least, in theory; you hear a voice interrupt your night walk from behind. "Excuse me," it calls. "Could you give me some help? I need some directions."

You turn around to see where the voice is coming from, and you nearly recoil back in surprise as you look at the person who was asking you for help. It's a cat faunus woman in probably her late thirties or early forties, with golden eyes, black hair, and a very familiar looking face. You shake your head and try to shake off any confusion, but it holds; there's wrinkles and a certain worldly quality to her eyes that Blake doesn't have, but she is so similar that you're all at once convinced she's Blake's mother, Kali. Your girlfriend hasn't introduced you to her parents yet, having been waiting for when you went on break to bring you back to Menagerie and introduce you to her family, but here she is now, in the early corner of night. And as she stands there she seems... Off. She's positioned awkwardly, like she's nervous and tense, but not in the way people are when they're somewhere strange and lost, more like she's trying to keep herself from something.

"Where do you need to go?" you ask, omitting that you're dating her daughter. Or, more accurately, that you just creampied said daughter, who's cleaning up your mutual fuck pet.

Doesn't seem like a good way to make an impression.

Instead, you can be the helpful stranger who gave her the directions she needed, and let the surprise come when the time is right.

"I know it's late, but my trip here was delayed, I... I'm here to surprise my daughter with a visit." Her voice quivers a little bit. "Her name is Blake, you might know her. My name is Kali. Where are the student dorms for the..." She stops, brow furrowing and the tip of her nose twitching as she stars to look at you. "Forgive me, I'm in he--it's been a long day." She steps back a moment and tries to shake her head to focus again, but as she takes an even larger step forward again and buried her face quite suddenly into your neck. "You smell incredible."

Oh no. No, not another one. Not your girlfriend's mom. You groan, trying to pull away from her, but her hands grab your clothes, pull you in tighter as she takes a deep, loud inhale of your scent. No, not your scent, you suppose. You've spent the past two hours fucking a pair of very horny cats who are still by all accounts in the back end of their heat. You are absolutely covered in fuck pheromones from Neon and Blake, and if Kali is in heat, then she's going to react even worse to the smell of sex and cum and of other faunus woman who've already been bred.

"You've been mating," she purrs, and you really hope that she can't smell her daughter on you. "For so long. I smell two on you. You know... Faunuses still practice polyamory, in some places. Whole packs that are just ripe women to be bred by one suitable mate who has themself a harem of needy women." She bites her lip as she pulls her head back from your neck, only to sniff you all over, starting to push you back against a wall, which you hit with a low grunt from the impact. She's all over you, hands at your body and getting under your clothes, her face pressing tightly against you as she makes sure to smell you all over.

Yep, she's in heat.

"I have been, but I'm.. Isn't..." There's too many levels to this. On one, you need to tell your girlfriend's mother that she really probably shouldn't fuck you. On another, you need to tell it to this very beautiful MILF whose grabbing and sniffing is starting to make your clothes feel tighter again, and even after all the time you spent fucking your girls you're feeling arousal and excitement wash over you ."Aren't you married? Isn't Blake's father--wouldn't he have a problem with you being all... Sniffy? With me?" There's no sane way to resolve this kind of situation, as her hands reach lower down your body, and you wonder if she can't outright smell your arousal. It wouldn't be the mot insane part of all this.

But Kali isn't listening anymore. She's tuned out and your remark about her husband doesn't even seem to register at all, leaving her to sink slowly down to her knees and start to get at your clothes more actively, and you want to protest but the words all get lost in your throat. How can you muster up any kind of proper response to Kali when she's getting your cock out, hands grabbing hold of it as she marvels at it, breathlessly remarking, "You are gifted! It's so much bigger than even my husband's." Oh good, so she remembers she's married after all. Too bad she proceeds to shove her face right into your loins and rub up it against your cock and balls.

You can't help but groan as Kali starts to nuzzle up against your cock. Her beautiful face smooshed right up against your genitals is the sort of weird thing that shouldn't look so hot, but as she inhales the smell of sex that hangs over your cock and kisses your balls, you really can't argue with any of this. It's all happening so quickly, but this time it's not the perfectly acceptable kind of insanity that your girlfriend bringing in another girl on a leash for you to breed is. It's a deeper kind of insanity, one that you wish you didn't see so many good things in as those good things more and more seem to overwhelm you. You probably wouldn't even be capable of accepting the depravity of Kali's pre-blowjob adoration if you hadn't spent the past week deep into carnal faunus threesome heaven. This all Blake's fault, you decide, because if you're about to actually fuck her mother you want to try and come up with some kind of way not to take responsibility for it.

She rubs her face all over your cock. "I want to be covered in your scent," she moans, and she's certainly doing a thorough job at that thing that seems absolutely fucking batshit, but you're too busy standing there speechless to fight against any of what she does to you anymore, accepting it all with a flabbergasted awe and a lust that leaves your cock throbbing in her face and against her cheek. Little licks along the your balls and the underside of your cock leave you groaning and feeling the lust build, and you don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way your fingers ended up tangled in her hair, and you're too busy enjoying the hot breath against your dick to worry about pulling away.

When Kali takes your dick into her mouth it's without any kind of warning or sense that it makes sense to happen. She just throws herself very suddenly forward and swallows most of your length down without question, eyes burning with need as she stares up at you in pursuit of affection and approval. Her dress is pulled up and you can smell the arousal wafting upward as she fingerfucks herself, very shameless and aggressive in her self-pleasure, leaving you wondering how faunuses get anything done when they're in heat, and now Kali is only a mother of one if Belladonna women get this absolutely fucking desperate.

Not that you can even wrap your mind around a properly formed thought as Kali's lips form a snug seal around your cock. "Your mouth is amazing," you groan, wishing you could hate this feeling as she presses forward and sinks down your dick further. You can already tell where Blake has gotten all of her looks and wiles and talents, but Kali has the benefit of much more experience, and it shows; as she starts to suck your cock, there is so much experience and confidence behind her approach, and you can't believe how good it all is. The hot, wet mouth snug around your cock is going to do some magical things to you and all you can do is hope you have the strength to not make it an everyday thing.

But as she shoves herself all the way down to your base, you really can't promise yourself that much.

Kali's head jerks back and forth, moving quickly along your cock, undeterred by your size of the way she's gagging on it, not letting anything stop her now. She works quickly and efficiently, building on all the foreplay of rubbing her face into your cock to now go all out on it, having learned its every inch. Her fingers are even harder at work too, and her heat seems incredibly powerful--as if cheating on her husband with a stranger just because he smells like pussy isn't a big enough giveaway--given the way that she tries to quell it. The sight of the older, more experienced Belladonna woman fingerfucking herself is amazing, leaving you staring down at all of her instead of just the piercing golden eyes desperately staring with pleading, needy delight up at you. There's so much to take in here and you don't know where to begin.

Drool trickles down her chin as she takes you down to the base every few pushes forward, always a delightful surprise that leaves you thrilled to feel your cock head pressing down so amazingly deep into the tight embrace of her amazing throat, which spasms around your cock as she makes those noises of struggle and excitement that serve as a vulgar kind of compliment toward your cock and what it can do to a woman of her experience. There's so much happening here and it's all threatening to undo you. Your fingers tighten against the back of Kali's head, encouraging her faster along your cock as you give in to the lewdness and the depravity.

So what if you want to fuck your girlfriend's mom's mouth? It'll be something you can both look awkwardly back on one day over still, nervous silence. You embrace the need to give in and the lust that you just can't control anymore, starting to thrust forward, claiming her more actively and forcing Kali to change her pace. Her eyes flicker with excitement and pride as she looks up at you, surrendering the motions of her head to whatever pace you want, ready to get facefucked brutally if it means she can enjoy your cock a little while longer. Something about your dick seems to just leave faunuses crazy and you don't want that to ever, ever change.

Instead of questioning the fact, you embrace it, and start to facefuck the cat MILF relentlessly, hands on the back of her head and seizing her hair, guiding her back and forth along your cock as your hips do most of the work in thrusting forward, showing off the kind of rough side that comes from having two horny kittens to deal with at all times. You've perfect the art of the rough, intense facefuck, because with Blake and Neon both craving your worst, you've fucking had to. At least they've given you lots of practice, although how happy Blake will be upon finding out that you used that practice to mouthfuck her own mother remains a mystery you'd rather never have to solve.

With you taking control, Kali is free to focus more on fingerfucking herself raw, and she doesn't seem the list bit sorry about it either, working her digits deep into her sopping wet folds and venting her intense frustrations. No matter how hard you go at her, Kali seems much more out of control than you are given the circumstances, but seeing even the experienced older woman lose herself completely to raw lust is something so fucked up and hot that you really can't help but be turned on more by it, giving yourself the absolute worst you can muster in the process. Kali needs to be used as thoroughly as you can possibly use her, and you won't be content until you have completely ruined her pretty face.

Kali's choking louder, but her excitement is at a peak, and the real surprise comes as she climaxes without warning, not only moaning loudly around your cock and sending vibrations through it that leave you struggling to hold yourself together, but most shocking for the fact that she's gotten off before you a testament to the desperation that must be absolutely ruining her. It's all so much, and you can't help but surrender to it, groaning as you slam forward one last time and cum right down Kali's tight, spasming, vibrating throat. You grunt and twist against the wall, feeling the powerful wave of lust wash over you, proving more than you know what to do with at all, and it's all so much pleasure at once that you almost feel like it's trampled all over any standard of decency you ought to have in you when it comes to this situation.

You ease Kali's head back, and she gasps for air, but almost immediately buries her face back into your lap to nuzzle against your cock again in a show of pure lust and adoration that seems absolutely uncontrolled. "My pussy is ready for you and your big, fat cock now," she whimpers, licking it all over, and her eyes beg up at you with such fervor that you really can't say no to her. She starts to make her way up your body with kisses and sniffs and the generally uncontrollable show of bestial need that rules her now. Kali is lit up with so much need and it's so easy to just roll with everything happening as you pull her up to her feet.

You turn her around and push her up against the wall very suddenly, groaning as you let yourself be overcome by the need and aggression that now rules her. You press up against her next, and she's eagerly grabbing hold of your cock, crying out in excitement as you take control. 'Yes, take me like the dominant alpha of the pack you are!" she cries biting her lip and getting your tip up to her entrance.

With a harsh slam you push into Kali's pussy, and fuck does it feel amazing. The sopping wet, velvety folds embracing your cock are a treat all by themselves but even better still awaits you as you begin to thrust away at her with a burning excitement winding you up as the creeping, awe-inspiring realization that you're actually filling the pussy of your girlfriend's mom. There's something so richly wrong with that fact, the very idea more depraved than you could have ever imagined, but it feels so right, so powerful, and your hips whip up into a quick, bucking frenzy within seconds. "You're going to get fucked just like the others," you growl, omitting who the others are, but given the way that she's twisting against the wall you could probably tell her that you put your balls into her daughter's mouth nightly and she'd get turned on by it. Kali is coming off like a freak.

Off to the side of a building, you two are cloaked in shadows, some trees overhead further shielding you against the light form above, and the side path you ended up fucking in is isolated and not too well lit to begin with, which means there's little chance of getting caught, little chance of having to worry about being compromised or have everything ruined. At this point the real complaint would really only be that you wouldn't want someone to find you and make you have to stop rawing the faunus MILF right up against the wall, as the madness of your eager thrusts seems to wind up hotter and harder than you could have ever imagined wanting to fuck someone you've only just met.

But then you hear distance footsteps rising over Kali's needy moans, and you hiss, "Be quiet!" toward Kali. But she's not paying any mind to it, meeting your thrusts as you try to find some way to silence her. "Someone is coming," you say, even more forceful, "Shut up." But Kali isn't having any of it, and her moans are bound to rise up to a level that's sure to alert the passerby to your presence. Which is when you find out just how bad things are, as you see Professor Goodwitch off in the distance. If Glynda finds you, the ensuing awkwardness of your perversion being exposed is the least of your problems; you won't be worrying too much about relationship troubles when you're expelled.

You pin Kali's body up against the wall in a panic and claps a hand tight over her mouth to silence her. "Wait until she's passed," you snarl, and she's finally getting the point, but only barely. You muffle Kali enough to avoid causing any trouble, but she isn't actually waiting for anything, as she bucks against you and fucks herself on your cock, legs wrapping tight around your waist as she shows off her inability to wait for anything. It's impatient and desperate, but feeling the writhing MILF grinding against you even in the worst possible point in time is frustrating in how incredibly hot it is. She's so needy, and her desperation for your cock has left her out of control, and fuck that feels good.

Glynda's footsteps clack on, noisy and thankfully warning you before it was too late, and you let her get far enough away that you can no longer hear her heels before you finally unclasp her mouth. "We can't do this here," you say. "I should get you back to my room and finish things there." Yeah, your bedroom. That's where you should bring Kali. This won't end poorly at all.

"I don't want to get off of your big dick," Kali insists continuing to buck against you. "So carry me there while I keep riding you." She's insistent, and you don't want to argue with her for a moment, even if the idea of trying to get away with this is unthinkably fucking insane. What else can you do?

You grab hold of Kali's soft, round ass with both hands and start to walk her toward your room, down the dark path and very aware of the dangers involved. It's night, so you hope you can get away with it, and if you go in through a side door to the dorms you can actually get right near your room without having to wander through many halls, so off you go, carryfucking your girlfriend's mom as she buries her face into your neck to try and muffle herself. It's not an entirely effective method, but what it lacks in proper volume control it makes up for with kisses and nuzzling and all the affectionate little things you've come to expect for cats in heat.

It's insane, but with every step and every bounce of Kali along your dick, you have to admit that it's kind of fucking amazing. You've never done something this depraved before, walking around with someone impaled on your cock and who seemed happy as could be to be enjoying it all, but you could get used to something like this. Maybe not in so public a setting, but certainly in private and with a little less fucking insanity behind everything going on.

You slip into the dorms for a side door and thankfully manage to get into your dorm room without being discovered by anybody, at which point you throw Kali down onto your bed, watching the experienced cat hit it with a whine. She spreads herself out and whines, pawing at the air and then catching the smell of the bed. She gets a few more sniffs and begins to roll around in it, mewling and rubbing herself against the sheets to impart her scent upon it. "This is where you do it. Where you fuck your girls and breed them. I can smell it stronger now. Mm, a pair of slutty kittens both devoted to their master's cock! Nngh, and now I'm one of them aren't I?"

Kali spreads her legs out wide as she turns toward you, frenzied now more than ever, and you know where this goes. There's only one way it can go. You step forward and grab hold of her ankles, seizing hold of her and stepping forward. "I'm going to breed you," you admit.

"Yes," she whines. "Just like my daughter, come on. I want to be impregnated by the same incredible human stud who can keep up with her."

"Y-you know?" you ask, dumbfounded, but it doesn't stop you from pulling her toward the edge of the bed and then slamming your cock into her. You can deal with revelations when you're done fucking, and you began to pound into her tight hole, thrusting away once more at her dripping pussy as you stand at the edge of the bed, grabbing at her dress and pulling it all off, exposing her breasts, which are plumper and softer looking than Blake's are.

"I can smell my own daughter," she groans. "I knew from the moment I caught a whiff of you that you were fucking her minutes earlier, but I'm so overcome by lust that I don't even care. Show me what it is that my dear Blake sees in you, and keep mother and daughter as knocked up kitten sluts for you to enjoy, please." She's so desperate and intent, and you have no idea how this is all going to relate to Blake's dad and where that all goes but you can't even begin to care as you just start pounding away at her; you'll figure all this silly 'reality' shit out later, for now you just want to fuck.

Back and forth you thrust, pounding into Kali's divinely tight pussy once more, and this time, there's no reason to be quiet. "Your pussy feels incredible. Blake got everything great about her from you." If she knows, you might as well roll with it, and start to take her hard and fast. 'And I can't wait to pump it full of cum. Of course I'll knock up a slutty MILF kitty like you. Just another bitch in heat for me to breed, and that seems to be what I'm good at." Back and forth you have, groaning as you take eager advantage of her heat, blatant and shameless now in letting everything overcome and overwhelm you. The time for worrying or being decent is longer over, and you seek to just go all out on her.

You don't know how you're even fucking this hard after your time with Blake and Neon earlier, but fuck if you care, just letting everything come as it does; answers don't matter. Your endless stamina can go in the same pile of mysteries as why it is that faunuses can't keep their hands off of you and beg for you to deal with their heats. It's all to your benefit, so instead of asking, you just thrust, fucking madly away at Kali's tight cunt and relishing in the way she moans for you, twisting atop the bed, her breasts bouncing excitedly as your every powerful thrust makes her heave and shake.

"Fuck me raw with that huge cock! You're filling my pussy like it deserves to be filled, and I want you to loosen me up. Add me to your harem, please. Your cock is amazing and I will happily submit to you as the alpha." She can't stop, can't slow down, the gold in her eyes turning molten as she clutches at the bed. Everything is going so well, and all you can think about is making good on the promise to breed her tight pussy, to put her into the same league as Neon and Blake. Both faunuses you've pumped full of cum have loved every second of it and become devoted, depraved, needy lovers that have gone at you around the clock, and you know you have the energy to add a third to the pile.

But you need to fuck her harder. You grab hold of Kali and push her further up onto the bed, turning her around with your dick still inside of her as you set her lengthwise onto the bed, and then roll her over. She settles onto all fours eagerly, her round ass sticking out high as you resume thrusting and go about pounding her absolutely fucking raw from behind. "Breed this slutty little kitty doggy style!" she screams, and you wonder if the neighbors to your dorm room can hear all the debauchery filling the air every night. If so, you hope the rumours of you and your faunus harem and your big dick are making their way around campus because they had fucking better be.

Kali's big ass bounces and shakes as your hips slam forward into it, her whole body rocking back and forth in a mad exhibition of need and motion as your fervid thrusts prove just too powerful for her to not be pushed into motion through them. It's all so much, and your new position is taking it to her so much harder and more powerfully. And it shows, as above your moans rises the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rapidly, your fucking earning a powerful and frantic soundtrack amid everything else happening, and after fucking against the wall and carryfucking Kali to your dorm, you know neither of you are going to last much longer, but what reason is there to hold out?

Kali cums first again, shrieking a succinct, "Breed me!" As her spine arches back and she loses herself. Her tight pussy spasms around your cock with such desperation that even if you didn't expressly want to flood her full of kitties, you'd want to now. You slam balls deep into her and groan as your cock twitches and erupts, starting to pump her hot womb full of all the thick, sticky human spunk you can must, giving in completely to everything and providing Blake the depraved sight as she walks into your room of her mother's fucked silly expression as you creampie her.

"What?" is all your girlfriend can ask, nearly a scream as she stumbles back, only to throw herself quickly forward through the door, slamming it behind her, eyes wide as she looks to you, then to Kali, then back to you again. "My mother? Mom, how are you even here?" She doesn't seem to know which part of this to be more shocked by, but in her defense, there's definitely a lot to take in, as your cock finishes pumping her mother full of cum and you remain buried inside of her.

"I'm becoming beta of this pack now," Kali purrs, pushing forward off of your cock and gasping as cum lewdly begin to drip from her well fucked snatch, and you notice Blake's eyes follow the trickle of spunk down, growing panicked and distressed by it. "And if you want to stop me, then I think you need to prove you're a better mate for our alpha."

"Kali, that isn't necessary, Blake is my girlfriend, and she--"

"No." Blake steps forward and starts to tear her clothes. "Mom, if you want a contest to see who can fuck better, you're on! But I'm the primary mate of this pack." Oh no, Blake and Kali are both about to have a sex contest to decide which of you is your 'primary mate' by showing who can fuck you better. Wait, no, how is that a bad thing?

Fuck yes, Blake and Kali are both about to have a sex contest to decide which of you is your 'primary mate' by showing who can fuck you better.


End file.
